User blog:JMitch25/Bubsy vs. Nepeta Leijon - Occasional Rap Battles that Exist
"Hey, this isn’t main series." Well, duh. I basically used a Homestuck character despite my lack of knowledge regarding the damn series, bar all business with the videos by these more handsome fuckboys. I just saw Nepeta and thought "She is cute, I like her." Anyway, welcome to more of my series. I just thought of this dumb idea and decided "Okay, let’s put it up to the stupid test." Anyway, Bubsy, Accolade’s prince of purrsonality, goes up against Nepeta Leijon, resident troll in the Land of Little Cubes and Tea who is also a shipper and role-player, in a battle between pun-spewing feline characters who have recently been killed off in some manner. Yes, that is the extent of the whole thing. I don't need your money, but if you’d like me to take it, then sure. Oh, and thanks to my good friend Nostalgia Skapokon for writing Nepeta. Check out his videos. Cast Zach Sherwin as Bubsy (voice) Meghan McCarthy as Nepeta Leijon (voice) Dan Bull as Equius Zahhak (cameo) EpicLLOYD as Arnold (cameo) Nice Peter as Gamzee Makara (cameo) Lowbrow Studios animating this whole pile (except the end cameo) Aubrey Plaza as Grumpy Cat (voice, end cameo) This thing's purpose in life Occasional Rap Battles that Exist! (wait, what?) vs.... (you fucking piece of shi--) >S Battle: BEGIN! Bubsy What could go possibly go wrong with leaving this furry destroyed? I bring meow-sic that your moirail may want to a-Void I’ll come up with bars so incredible that they'll leave another troll blind So get out your clawkind because here's a Claws Encounter of the Sixth Kind! I’m 90s hype, you’re like an old lady with a dozen cats In flush with a cancer? I see why your fanbase is purr-etty bad Now if I understand how to work these battle raps, I let you spit your verse and then...I'll be back Nepeta Leijon :33 < *ac purrceeds to roast this rude cat* :33 < nobody insults my moirail D---> I STRONGLY agree with that :33 < i might not be a real cat, but at least i do that right :33 < since i don’t go spawlat when i fall furrom too much height :33 < i want to ship you with someone - oh, wait, i can’t :33 < as your suppurrting cast is as existing as your pants! :33 < like a rogue, i stole all of homestuck's fans' hearts :33 < while making fun of your games is meow considered art Bubsy Get off your arse-enic; you seem high off of Catnip Those raps were Worse than a truck! Blow off some Steam and know I'm hip While your storyline has drawn to a close to this day A second time you get yourself killed; you just got role-played! Nepeta Leijon :33 < it seems you are rapping fur fun, i am rapping fur glory :33 < i'll recommend you to stop BeFoRe ThIs GeTs GoRy! :33 < at least when i came back, i went to help my team :33 < and you? you tried to sell us your games again on steam WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? I DON'T CARE! CAT PUN! Grumpy Cat Just shut up. Why am I even doing this? John Wayne Gacy - He’s a killer clown. You know who else was a killer clown? Gamzee Makara, who killed Nepeta. When corporations try to use memes in their marketing - This is a general description of what Bubsy was mainly doing at the time of Sonic’s glory Keep Calm and Roleplay - Basically what Nepeta does Space funeral - Bubsy appears in Space Funeral 5. Why I decided to hint at this, I’ll never know. Punsie McKale - He makes puns. So do the two rappers here. But seriously, who won? Bubsy Nepeta Leijon Category:Blog posts